


aujourd’hui plus qu’hier

by parrishes_and_pitches



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Simon Snow, Fluff, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Paris (City), Post-Canon, References to Depression, Vacation, baz calling simon "love", but light angst bc i don't have the constitution to write anything worse shshsh, fair warning might get angsty later on tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrishes_and_pitches/pseuds/parrishes_and_pitches
Summary: car, vois-tu, chaque jour je t'aime davantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain.(for, you see, each day i love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.)-rosemonde gérardsimon and baz decide to spend their first year anniversary in paris, france.





	aujourd’hui plus qu’hier

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is basically just wish fulfillment if i'm honest. get ready for a probably long, probably mildly angsty, and definitely fluffy journey y'all. 
> 
> this fic will have many chapters, alternating POVs between baz and simon each chapter because i'm a big girl who loves writing multiple POVs.

**baz**

baz had always thought that calling paris the “city of love” was, quite plainly, idiotic. it was his belief that any city could be a city of love as long as one was both present within that city and currently in love. it seemed restrictive to deem one city in the entire world as the capital of love. because if that were true, that would mean that baz’s love for simon snow was only valid in one place in the entire world, and that just didn’t seem at all plausible. his feelings were far too extensive for that.

and yet, strangely enough, it was these feelings that prompted him to come to paris in the first place.

it had been september when simon had first mentioned that he had always been interested in visiting paris. he’d said: “it would be kind of romantic, wouldn’t it? going for our one year anniversary.”

baz, for his credit, did not immediately swoon over the idea that simon saw this as something that could— no,  _ would, _ there was no hesitation in simon’s tone— last for a year. a full calendar year. one complete revolution of the earth around the sun. 

instead, baz had nonchalantly replied: “romantic? well, look at you, snow, you’re a proper casanova.”

“casanova was bisexual, so i guess, yeah.” simon had looked rather pleased with himself, though whether it was because of the then-newly-discovered term for his orientation, or simply because he liked knowing some trivial fact that baz didn’t, baz couldn’t tell. nor did he really care. he just enjoyed seeing the little private smile simon wore whenever he was proud of himself. that smile had been hard to come by recently.

baz had thought the topic done with, just a wisp of a thought that was gone before it ever fully formed. but over the course of the next few weeks, simon made it abundantly clear that he intended to go to paris for their one-year anniversary. baz, not being one to deny his boyfriend something he really wanted (and not being one to have the constitution to do so, if he even wanted to), arranged the trip and booked the flight for three days before christmas eve.

baz now found himself lounging in a chair outside their flight’s gate at the heathrow airport, waiting for simon and bunce to return from a nearby coffee kiosk. simon, never one to be parted from penelope for longer than three seconds, had insisted that she at least come with them to the gate to see them off. 

baz wondered how simon would possibly bear being apart from penny for the length of their holiday. he then realized that snow would probably be just fine (relatively speaking) because baz would be there. because he, inexplicably, was one of the things in simon’s life that seemed to make him happy.

imagine that.

glancing up from his phone screen, baz found simon and penny making their way toward him through the crowd. both were wearing coats, simon a scarf that baz had picked out for him, and penelope a hat with a ridiculous puff on top. penny carried one red coffee cup, while simon carried two. baz already knew what they contained. a mocha for himself (because he had been the one to insist on coffee in the first place), and simon’s undoubtedly had tea within, because he usually couldn’t stand coffee (though he didn’t mind stealing sips of baz’s drinks from time to time).

it was an unexpectedly intimate thing, baz thought, to know someone else’s starbucks order.

baz straightened in his stiff plastic seat as simon approached. it was an instinctual response, coming to attention when he was near. he reached for his cup before simon offered. “thank you, love.”

simon’s smile was easy and smooth. “no problem.”

baz took simon by his scarf and pulled him down to kiss him, while penelope grumbled. “don’t get too grateful. i’m the one who paid for it.”

“of course you were,” baz said as simon slumped down into the seat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. baz still sometimes marveled at this ease between them, how simon could lean against him when they sat beside each other, how baz could lace his fingers between simon’s, as he did now. 

“i’m saving money for paris,” simon protested. 

“yes, then you can buy me coffee with your own money.”

“exactly.”

“and you can get me my christmas present,” penelope added. 

baz could feel it in his shoulder when simon grunted. “anything else we need while we’re out? toilet paper? soap? some snacks, maybe?”

“i thought snacks were a given with you,” baz said. 

“that’s true.”

penelope smiled and reached over, placing her hand on simon’s shoulder. “you’ll call, of course.”

“definitely.”

“crowley, you both make it sound like snow’s headed off to war,” baz said.

“and i want pictures," penelope continued, ignoring baz's quip (a skill that she had developed expertly in the past year).

simon sat up straight and shook his head slightly. “yes, mum.”

“and… you’ll be alright?”

a silence fell between the three.

it was no secret that simon had been struggling with his depression for the past month or so. since leaving watford, simon had been dealing with it surprisingly well. speaking with his therapist seemed to be helping a lot, and keeping up with uni and his relationship with baz kept him decently occupied. baz had thought that simon would be able to get better, find life after losing his magic and his place within the world of mages. and for a while, it looked like he would.

but then, near the beginning of december, simon had begun to spiral again. he didn’t leave his and penelope’s flat for the first few days of the month. he would allow baz to come by, and to hold him, but he still was unwilling to confide the cause of this sudden downturn. whenever baz approached the subject, simon would get distant and quiet. it hurt baz to see simon this way. it always hurt to know that simon was hurting. 

if only there was a spell that could make everything alright again. baz would perform it in a heartbeat.

in truth, this spiral had somewhat spurred baz to set up the trip. he’d thought that perhaps a change of scene would help to clear simon’s mind, and penelope had agreed. 

besides, baz did have a bit of an inclination toward the romantic, and this was his chance to romance simon without entirely ruining his reputation. perhaps the "city of love" did have some use after all.

“i’ll be alright,” simon said. baz didn’t know how true that was, how true simon thought it to be, but he said it with enough conviction to play it off like he believed it. “promise.”

“good.” penelope smiled and let her hand fall away from simon’s shoulder.

snow cocked his head as an announcement came over the loudspeaker. “come on, baz. our flight’s boarding soon.”

“go ahead and get a spot in line,” penelope said, before baz could respond. “i need to talk to your boyfriend for a moment.”

baz raised a questioning eyebrow at bunce, but she didn’t acknowledge it. simon shrugged. “alright, then.” he hugged penelope tightly, then kissed baz on the cheek before heading off to get in line at the gate.

baz turned to penelope. “right then, what’s this about, bunce?”

“make sure you keep an eye on him.”

he blinked slowly, folding his arms across his chest. “what else would i be doing?”

penelope rolled her eyes. “you know what i mean.”

baz blew out a soft breath and raked a gloved hand through his hair. “yes, i know.”

“while i do think leaving will be good for him, you can never be sure.”

“well, then, good thing i’m also good for him, isn’t it?”

penelope sighed. “i suppose.”

“wow. way to show confidence in me, bunce. not like snow and i have been dating for nearly a year now or anything.”

“i’m sorry. you know i trust you, baz. i do. it’s just…”

“no, i get it. you trust yourself most.”

penelope nodded, her expression somewhat softened. “exactly.”

“and that’s reasonable. but we’ll be alright. besides, it’s not like you won’t be completely out of the loop. snow can’t go thirty seconds without talking to you.” baz looked over at him now, standing in line and playing with his phone. he loved the way simon squinted slightly at the screen, like an old man who didn’t quite understand technology.

“it’s still so  _ weird _ to see you look at him like that,” penelope said.

baz came back down to earth. “like what?”

“like he’s the only thing that exists.”

“am i that obvious?” baz asked.

“yes,” penelope responded without hesitation.

“oh, how embarrassing.”

“baz!” simon called from the gate. “we’re boarding, c’mon.”

“coming, love.” baz went to join him, but penelope grabbed his arm and pulled him into a quick hug before he could protest. 

“you two have fun,” penelope said as she pulled away.

baz smiled and nodded. “will do. see you around, bunce.” he turned and started toward the gate.

“and make sure simon doesn’t forget my christmas present!” she called after him.

baz just waved over his shoulder and joined his boyfriend in line, threading his fingers through simon’s. “you ready, snow?”

simon nodded and squeezed his hand, his blue eyes sparking with a bit of adventure. baz loved that look. “ready.”

the two boarded the plane, hand in hand, and twenty minutes later they took to the sky, bound for paris.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, friends! hope y'all stick around for the next chapter! i'll try to have it up in like a week or so, but it may be sooner or later than that. you know how senioritis be.


End file.
